evangelionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Neon Genesis Evangelion (anime)
o conocida simplemente como Evangelion, es un anime creado por el estudio Gainax, y dirigido por Hideaki Anno. La historia de la obra se da lugar en un mundo futurista en el que una organización paramilitar llamada NERV protege a la humanidad de los ataques de seres de origen y naturaleza desconocidos, los «ángeles», utilizando para ello mechas humanoides llamados «EVAs». A medida que avanza la trama, esta se vuelve paulatinamente más confusa y psicológica, en donde las personalidades de los personajes se hacen cada vez más inestables y su desarrollo se torna fundamental. Hideaki Anno, el director y guionista, ha expresado que el desarrollo de la serie estuvo inspirado en su propia experiencia, en virtud de la cual los personajes muestran una amplia gama de sus afecciones emocionales y de su personalidad. El anime cuenta con veintiséis episodios que fueron transmitidos por primera vez entre octubre de 1995 y marzo de 1996. Debido a la fama obtenida, pronto se fueron creando diversos spin-offs. Esta serie ha sido clasificada en los géneros ciencia ficción, mecha y distopía, conteniendo diversos elementos de filosofía, psicología y religión, con marcadas influencias abrahámicas. Además, sus características técnicas y temáticas, así como la complejidad y simbolismo de su historia, han hecho que esta producción sea considerada como uno de los mejores ejemplos del género del realismo épico. También ha recibido algunos de los mayores premios de animación. Por todo ello, Evangelion es considerada por muchos como una de las producciones más grandes del anime. Etimología El título japonés de la serie, , consta de dos partes: y «Evangelion», del griego clásico εὐαγγέλιον (lit. 'buen mensajero', 'buena nueva', hispanizado como 'evangelio'); Evangelion etimológicamente no tiene relación con la palabra hebrea eva 'viviente'. Con todo, el título Neon Genesis Evangelion significaría «mensajero del nuevo comienzo». Anno consideró su connotación cristiana de presunta bendición y eligió ese nombre porque le parecía «complicado». Un primer título pensado para la serie fue Alcion (Arushion en japonés), pero Yoshiyuki Sadamoto y Hideaki Anno acabaron confirmando Evangelion. Personajes thumb|270x270px|rightLos personajes de Evangelion luchan continuamente con sus relaciones interpersonales, demonios interiores y sucesos traumáticos de su pasado, creando un patrón complejo de relaciones. Anno describe al protagonista, Shinji Ikari, como un chico que «se encoge ante el contacto humano», y que «está convencido de que es una persona absolutamente innecesaria, tanto que ni siquiera puede llegar al suicidio». Describe a Shinji y a Misato Katsuragi como «extremadamente temerosos de ser heridos» e «inadecuados —pues carecen de actitud positiva— para ser lo que la gente llama héroes en esta aventura». En comparación con el héroe estereotípico, Shinji está caracterizado más por carecer de energía y emoción que por poseer cualquier tipo de heroísmo o bravura. Rei Ayanami y Asuka Langley Sohryu, los demás protagonistas, tienen similares deficiencias y dificultades para relacionarse con otras personas. Según Anno, Evangelion fue un intento de hacer converger todas las perspectivas de la personalidad en una llevado a cabo mediante la creación de personajes que representan diferentes conceptos, lo que ha obligado a los espectadores a teorizar sobre ello. Para algunos, los personajes son representaciones psicológicas, mientras que para otros son representaciones filosóficas, religiosas, históricas o incluso de la misma naturaleza humana. Al parecer, el objetivo principal fue presentar personajes que reflejaran la profunda depresión y posterior recuperación que Anno experimentó antes de comenzar a trabajar en Evangelion: cada personaje refleja una parte de su personalidad. Sin embargo, la naturaleza pesimista de la serie, así como la raramente vista variedad de problemas que padecen sus personajes, ha llamado la curiosidad sobre por qué no hay una verdadera felicidad en la configuración del mundo. El subdirector Kazuya Tsurumaki dijo «pero cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho, Hideaki Anno comentó sobre Evangelion que es un mensaje dirigido a los fanes del anime, incluido él mismo, y por supuesto, yo también. Si una persona que ya vive y se relaciona con los demás normalmente lo ve, no aprende nada». El diseño de los personajes por Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, con su estilo marcadamente realista, de rasgos muy plásticos que permiten reflejar el estado de ánimo mediante la postura del cuerpo y la expresión del rostro, también ha contribuido a la popularidad de Evangelion. Los atractivos diseños de Sadamoto de los tres personajes femeninos principales, Asuka, Rei y Misato, han elevado mucho la venta de merchandising —especialmente de Rei, la «Premium Girl»—, y han sido inmortalizados en la comunidad del dōjinshi en modelos garage kit, y en los siguientes animes, como Burst Angel. Sumario thumb|180x180px|left La serie se inicia en el año 2015 de la era cristiana, quince años después del primer y desastroso contacto con unos misteriosos seres conocidos como ángeles, que resultó en un cataclismo a escala mundial llamado Segundo Impacto, que redujo a la mitad la población humana en la Tierra. El Impacto provocó tsunamis devastadores y un cambio en la inclinación del eje de la Tierra (que conducen al cambio climático global), así como una posterior agitación geopolítica, provocando guerras nucleares (como el ataque con armas nucleares a Tokio), y una crisis económica general. Para prevenir futuros ataques de ángeles, la ONU estableció en Tokio-3 la organización NERV, la cual desarrolló una serie de gigantes biomecánicos llamados Evangelion —abreviado EVA— para combatirlos. Debido a que los Evangelion solo pueden ser pilotados por adolescentes, el dirigente de NERV, Gendo Ikari, se comunica con su distanciado hijo, Shinji, para que pilote la Unidad-01 de los Evangelion, y acabe con el tercer ángel, que se halla atacando la ciudad. thumb|180x180px|right Aunque al principio Shinji se niega a cooperar, acaba accediendo al ver el acto aparentemente cruel de su padre de obligar a la malherida Rei Ayanami a pilotar el EVA. A bordo del Evangelion, Shinji es dejado inconsciente al poco tiempo de comenzar la batalla, pero súbitamente el EVA entra en modo berserk, actúa por sí mismo y destruye al ángel. Tras eso, Shinji se adapta a su nueva vida en Tokio-3, viviendo con la capitana Misato Katsuragi como su tutora. En la escuela de la ciudad conoce a los que serán sus mejores amigos, Toji Suzuhara, Kensuke Aida y Hikari Horaki, así como a la enigmática Rei Ayanami, piloto de la Unidad-00. Poco después, ella y Shinji se encargan de derrotar a los siguientes ángeles, Shamshel y Ramiel, objetivos que consiguen con grandes dificultades. thumb|180x180px|left Con el transcurrir de la serie, Misato lleva a Shinji, Toji y Kensuke al convoy naval de las Naciones Unidas encargado de transportar la Unidad-02, pilotada por Asuka Langley Sohryu. En un inesperado combate, el ángel Gaghiel ataca a la flota, pero es destruido por Shinji y Asuka a bordo de la Unidad 02. Al mismo tiempo, se revela que la auténtica carga del convoy es el embrión del ángel Adán, transportado por un viejo amigo de Misato llamado Ryoji Kaji. Poco después, Asuka se muda a casa de Misato, encontrando dificultades en la convivencia entre ella y Shinji; no obstante, ambos superan sus diferencias para derrotar juntos al ángel Israfel. thumb|180x180px|right Posteriormente Shinji, Asuka y Rei hacen frente y derrotan a los ángeles Sandalphon, Matariel, Sahaquiel, Ireul, Leliel, con grandes peligros en cada uno de ellos que llevan al límite la resistencia psicológica de los pilotos. A medida que luchan contra los ángeles, los personajes centrales luchan por superar sus problemas personales y conflictos psicológicos, características que marcan en gran medida sus acciones y el desenlace de la serie. Algunos personajes son obligados a enfrentarse a situaciones socialmente complejas y/o desafiantes; ha tensiones sexuales no resueltas; lesiones, muertes y derrotas que son duros golpes para su estado mental. Todo esto hace que las relaciones estables comiencen a tambalearse. thumb|180x180px|left Más tarde, la Unidad-03 es enviada a Tokio-3, siendo Toji Suzuhara el encargado de pilotarla, pero el Evangelion es poseído por el ángel Bardiel y Shinji se ve obligado a enfrentarse a él. Ante la negativa de Shinji de luchar, Gendo Ikari activa un método de teledirección de Evangelion llamado Dummy Plug y destroza a su oponente, casi matando a Toji en el proceso. Luego de la batalla Shinji decide dejar definitivamente NERV, pero el ángel Zeruel llega y derrota a Asuka y Rei, lo que ocasiona que Shinji vuelva, después de hablar con Kaji, para pilotar la Unidad-01 y atacar al ángel. En el transcurso del combate, el EVA agota su energía y entra en modo berserk, despedazando y devorando al ángel, y provocando que Shinji quede reducido a LCL; pero poco más tarde el joven Ikari interactúa con el espíritu de su madre, dentro del Evangelion, y renace del líquido. Después de que Kaji sea asesinado tras rescatar al vicecomandante de NERV, Kozo Fuyutsuki, de las manos de SEELE, aparece el ángel Arael, el cual ataca la mente de Asuka y le provoca una fuerte depresión clínica que le impide seguir pilotando. A su vez, Rei muere destruyendo al ángel Armisael, pero es sustituida por un clon. thumb|180x180px|right Posteriormente, un joven misterioso llamado Kaworu Nagisa llega para pilotar la Unidad Evangelion 02 en reemplazo de Asuka. Shinji forja una fuerte relación con él, pero Kaworu resulta ser Tabris, el último ángel en ser esperado, y Shinji se ve obligado a matarlo para impedir que provoque el Tercer Impacto. Final Hacia los últimos episodios, los personajes comienzan a entender que el auténtico plan de NERV es el llamado Proyecto de Complementación Humana, con el cual pretenden eliminar la individualidad humana y fusionar a toda la humanidad en un mismo ser para poner fin a todos los conflictos, la soledad y el dolor provocados por la existencia individual. NERV y SEELE entran en conflicto por la ejecución del proyecto. thumb|180x180px|right Una vez iniciado el Proyecto, el cuarteto protagonista, Shinji, Misato, Rei y Asuka se ven obligados a hacer frente a sus dudas, temores y examinar su valor. Este final se hizo a base de secuencias retrospectivas, visiones, textos parpadeantes y un montaje de imágenes sombrías, que incluyen lúgubres fotografías en blanco y negro de desolados motivos urbanos. También se muestra una vida alternativa con los mismos personajes, que entraría en un género de comedia juvenil. Cuando con el tiempo Shinji se da cuenta de que vale la pena vivir y que no hay necesidad de ser un piloto de EVA para justificar su existencia, es rodeado por la mayoría de los personajes aplaudiendo y felicitándolo. Después de estas escenas, Shinji concluye sus reflexiones y despide la serie. El ambiguo y poco claro sentido de los dos últimos episodios dejó a muchos fans confusos e insatisfechos. Estos episodios fueron los más controvertidos de una ya de por sí polémica serie, calificados por muchos de imperfectos e incompletos. Sin embargo, Anno y el subdirector Kazuya Tsurumaki defendieron la integridad artística del final, si bien en la película The End of Evangelion se muestra un final diferente, que complementa al de la serie. La película bien podría llegar a representar un preludio a los episodios 25 y 26, pero también se puede interpretar como una relación entre el final de la película y los flashbacks de los que se compone el final original de la serie, tomando en consideración el complicado estado mental de Shinji y la posibilidad de que su enfrentamiento con el mundo apocalíptico en el que terminó lo haya hecho replegarse dentro de su subconsciente, lugar donde tendrían lugar los últimos episodios de la serie. Por último, también puede ser considerada como una ampliación del final de la serie, mostrando no sólo las reflexiones mentales de Shinji que le llevan a volver a darse forma a sí mismo, sino también los eventos exteriores que las preceden y siguen. thumb|180x180px|leftAlgunas escenas de los últimos episodios se reutilizan en The End of Evangelion para establecer un mayor paralelismo entre los dos finales. Por ejemplo, las imágenes de las muertes de Misato y Ritsuko, la escena en la que Gendo va a buscar a Rei u otra en la que se muestra a Asuka en el fondo del lago. En el apocalíptico transcurrir del Tercer Impacto, Shinji, teniendo la posibilidad de seguir adelante con el Proyecto de Complementación Humana o cancelarlo, concluye con una serie de viajes mentales y monólogos que el Proyecto despojaría realmente a las personas de su humanidad al eliminar la individualidad. En una ambigua e inconclusa secuencia final, Shinji y Asuka son los dos únicos seres humanos en el mundo hasta que los demás humanos recobren su forma original, siempre y cuando tengan la fuerza de voluntad para que sus almas vuelvan a darles forma. Origen y producción Los planes de hacer la serie en el estudio Gainax comenzaron en julio de 1993, prolongándose la producción hasta 1996. Hideaki Anno trabajó como director, coproductor, codiseñador y coescritor de personajes con Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, así como codirector artístico con Hiroshi Kato. También participaron el subdirector Kazuya Tsurumaki, el guionista Akio Satsugawa y el diseñador artístico Ikuto Yamashita, que creó junto a Anno los diseños de los EVA, mientras que los productores fueron Noriko Kobayashi y Yutaka Sugiyama. Las animaciones fueron parte del estudio Production I.G y Studio Ghibli, así como Tokio TV y Tatsunoko. thumb|180x180px|right En marzo de 1992, Gainax había comenzado la planificación y la producción de una película de anime llamada Aoki Uru, que iba a ser una secuela de Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honneamise ambientada en un futuro situado 50 años después de los eventos de la primera película. Al igual que la anterior, la secuela continuaría con el argumento de un grupo de pilotos de combate. Sin embargo, el presupuesto no era suficiente para el proyecto propuesto, y por ello el estudio se vio en dificultades financieras. Cuando el proyecto fue terminado en 1992 —en el mismo mes en que Neon Genesis Evangelion fue planeado—, el estudio comenzó a recortar gastos en la medida de lo posible. Entonces, en septiembre de 1994, el grupo de empleados de Takami Akai, que trabajaba en el videojuego Princess Maker 2, se separó de la empresa y fundó la firma AKAI. Desarrollo Con el fracaso de Aoki Uru, Hideaki Anno, que había sido elegido desde el principio para dirigirlo, se quedo sin proyecto. A pesar de ello no tardaría en estar de acuerdo en una colaboración entre King Records y Gainax. Con King Records garantizando un intervalo de tiempo suficiente, Anno se puso a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto de anime. Así poco a poco se comenzó a concebir la idea de Evangelion, a la que como era de esperar se añadieron elementos de Aoki Uru. thumb|180x180px|leftHideaki Anno había sufrido una grave depresión en el período anterior a la producción de la serie, lo que influyó notablemente en el contenido de esta. Con la idea de una nueva producción, Anno recuperó la vitalidad, y a partir del tema básico de Aoki Uru, el concepto de «no huir», se desarrolló Neon Genesis Evangelion. Inicialmente se propuso que, con las ideas de Anno, la producción debía ser lo suficientemente atrayente como para aumentar el número de otakus en la sociedad y de esta manera sacarlos del aislamiento predominante que existía en los aficionados del anime. Por ello, el argumento fue concebido como una batalla entre humanos y dioses. En un principio se había sugerido un protagonista femenino, al igual que anteriores producciones del estudio, planeándose un diseño similar al posterior personaje de Asuka; pero esta idea fue rechazada debido a su repetido uso en las otras producciones, así como porque se juzgó que un protagonista masculino sería más adecuado como piloto de combate. La idea de que las almas de las madres fallecidas de los pilotos perdurasen dentro de los EVA fue propuesta por Yoshiyuki Sadamoto después de que viese un documental televisivo sobre el que luego se inspiraría para los Clips Nerviosos A10. Con la temprana muerte de sus madres, los pilotos habrían sido sometidos a un desarrollo psicológico muy particular. Además, la relación de Asuka y Shinji se inspiró en la de Nadia y Jean de Fushigi no Umi no Nadia (1990-1991), mientras que Rei estaría diseñada como un contraste con Asuka. El guion de la serie se desarrolló durante la emisión de la misma, debido a que solo una parte del argumento conceptual se había aprobado. Así, la evolución de Evangelion fue influenciada por los comentarios de los fans y el replanteamiento de Hideaki Anno, así como la falta de tiempo que se produjo hacia el final de la serie. El incidente de la secta Aum provocó que pudiese haber varias interpretaciones en el trabajo de Anno, por lo que fue cambiado para que los paralelismos con la realidad fuesen menos evidentes. Sin embargo, Anno comentó que detrás de los incidentes de la secta Aum y Neon Genesis Evangelion estaba el mismo problema de la diferenciación social entre sociedad y alienación. thumb|180x180px|leftLa trama original de Evangelion se mantuvo relativamente estable a través del desarrollo, aunque algunos episodios tardíos cambiaron drásticamente desde las fluidas primeras concepciones. Originalmente había 28 ángeles y el clímax se ocuparía de la derrota de los últimos 12 y no del Proyecto de Complementación Humana. Además, el aspecto de Kaworu Nagisa cambió de ser un anodino compañero de clase de los pilotos, acompañado por un gato —que cambiaría a su «forma ángel» para luchar— a su final y actual diseño. La producción del resto de la franquicia no fue de ningún modo plácida. La publicación de la versión manga de Sadamoto causó problemas en muchas editoriales porque dijeron que estaba demasiado pasado de moda para tener éxito; el estilizado diseño de los mechas de Evangelion, aunque elogiado por su modernidad más tarde, fue inicialmente desaprobado por algunos de los posibles patrocinadores de animes mecha, en su mayoría fabricantes de juguetes, por ser demasiado difíciles de fabricar. Se dijo que los diseños de los modelos de Evangelion nunca se venderían. Finalmente, SEGA accedió a conceder licencias a todos los juguetes y las ventas de videojuegos. thumb|190x190px|right El primer episodio de Evangelion fue emitido el 4 de octubre de 1995, mucho después de lo que se había previsto. Inicialmente ignorado, su fama creció lentamente, en gran parte por el boca a boca. El episodio 16 marcó un cambio que caracteriza a la segunda mitad de Evangelion como más psicológica que de acción o aventura. Este cambio de énfasis se debe en parte al desarrollo de la historia, pero también porque a partir de este momento la producción había comenzado a quedarse sin financiación debido a no cumplir con las fechas límites de entrega. Este colapso fue identificado por el subdirector de Gainax, quien explica por qué la serie tornó a la metaficción: thumb|180x180px|right Sin embargo, el episodio 18 dio bastante la sensación de que el arrebato de violencia del EVA-01 durante el mismo era criticable por ser inadecuado en un programa de anime que podría ser visto por niños, y el episodio 20 fue igualmente criticado por mostrar indirectamente a Misato y Kaji manteniendo relaciones sexuales. Aunque la serie celebró su final el 27 de marzo de 1996 con su último episodio, la historia aparentemente sigue inconclusa: no se define si el Tercer Impacto y el Proyecto de Complementación Humana han comenzado o terminado, pues los episodios se concentran principalmente en la psicología de los personajes, dejando muy poco claro lo que realmente sucede. El estilo radicalmente diferente y experimental de los dos últimos episodios dejó confusos a muchos fans y dio lugar a debate y análisis, tanto académica como informalmente; incluso, una publicación principal como el Mainichi Times comentaría que «''cuando el episodio 25 se emitió por primera vez, casi todos los espectadores se sintieron traicionados... Cuando el comentarista Eiji Otsuka envió una carta a la Yomiuri Shimbun quejándose del final de la serie Evangelion, el debate fue nacional''». Cabe señalar que el fin recibió dicha cobertura en gran parte porque Evangelion había atraído espectadores que no solían estar interesados en estos géneros. 'Premios y controversia' La serie terminó con una increíble popularidad entre su base de fans. En 1995, la serie ganó el Gran Premio de Anime, un premio dado por la revista Animage tras encuestar a sus lectores. La serie fue nuevamente galardonada con este premio en 1996, recibiendo 2.853 votos. The End of Evangelion volvería a ganar el premio en 1997, convirtiendo a la franquicia de Neon Genesis Evangelion en el primer anime en ganar tres premios consecutivos. Esta hazaña no se duplicaría otra vez durante varios años, hasta que Code Geass ganó los premios de 2006, 2007 y 2008. La canción "Zankoku na Tenshi no Teeze" ganó en 1995 y 1996 el premio a la más popular; Rei Ayanami fue proclamada el personaje femenino más popular en 1995 y 1996, así como Shinji Ikari fue escogido el personaje masculino más popular. Además, entre 1995-1997 Megumi Hayashibara sería la seiyū más popular (premio que mantendría hasta 2001 con otras series). thumb|180x180pxNo obstante, no todo fue elogios y premios para Evangelion. Por el final de la serie y la inclinación al género psicológico, muchos fans quedaron decepcionados. Algunos de ellos fueron tan lejos como para amenazar de muerte a Hideaki Anno. En respuesta a la reacción violenta de estos fans en contra de la naturaleza de la final de la serie, Anno hizo varios comentarios polémicos en los meses posteriores a la conclusión de la serie, y antes de la publicación de The End of Evangelion. Anno comentó en varias entrevistas que: "los fans de anime deben tenerse más respeto a sí mismos" y así "volver a la realidad". Re-ediciones Tras el final de la serie, Hideaki Anno no quedo satisfecho con el resultado después de las limitaciones de tiempo, los problemas de presupuesto, y las cuestiones de censura. Cuando la serie por fin se estrenó como un conjunto VHS, la serie fue remasterizada y se añadió material adicional en los episodios del 21 al 24, mientras que los episodios fueron completamente rehechos y lanzados como Death and Rebirth. thumb|180x180px|left Sin embargo, la remasterización original se vio limitada una vez más, en parte, debido a restricciones presupuestarias. Después de esto, Anno decidió realizar una segunda película, Rebirth II, en la que se incluyeron algunas de las animaciones previas, y terminó siendo rebautizada como The End of Evangelion. En 1998 se lanzaron las películas de Evangelion en su forma original prevista, sin las escenas extra en la película de recapitulación y con el final nuevo completo. En 2000, se lanzó la "Second Impact Box" en tres partes, que contienen el episodio 26 sin cortes, así como los episodios remasterizados y las dos películas (incluyendo también Evangelion: Death (true)). En 2003 se lanzaron unos nueve volúmenes de "Renewal of Evangelion" en DVDs, con el sonido de la serie y la imagen remasterizada en HD, así como usando la tecnología 5.1. Los primeros ocho volúmenes contenían los 26 episodios originales (con dos versiones de los episodios 21 al 24: la versión sin cortes y una reconstrucción de la versión editada). El noveno volumen, que contiene dos discos, llamados Evangelion: The Movie, contenía Evangelion: Death (true) y The End of Evangelion. Los DVDs de las películas cuentan con algunos comentarios del director. Inspiración y simbolismo [[Archivo: 200px-Hideaki Anno.jpg|thumb|175px|Hideaki Anno, padre de Evangelion.]] Evangelion está lleno de alusiones a la biología, conceptos militares, religiosos y psicológicos, así como numerosos homenajes y referencias a otras series anime. Por ejemplo, la trama básica de esta obra se había visto en otras, como en Uchū Senkan Yamato (1974-1975), una tendencia que le valió el apodo de «anime remixado». Hideaki Anno usa constantemente la jerga y la teoría psicoanalítica de Freud, así como alusiones a la religión y la biología para transmitir el mensaje del director. Esta tendencia de Anno ha sido criticada como «''¡plagio total! ... Evangelion es solo un anime con un poco más de psicología''». No obstante, Anno se ha defendido negando la posibilidad de crear una obra enteramente original sin referencias a otra: El objetivo original de Anno, que lo logró sin duda, era revitalizar el género de anime y crear un "nuevo" anime. Anno utilizó numerosos símbolos y conceptos, cuya interpretación varía de individuo a individuo. No está claro cuántos son intencionales o significativos, ni si se limita a elementos de diseño o de las coincidencias. El mismo Anno dijo: «''puede ser divertido si alguien con tiempo libre lo investiga''». Alguno de estos símbolos fueron mencionados en el comentario del DVD inglés de Death & Rebirth y The End of Evangelion. También se hacen referencias a acontecimientos históricos. El Primer Impacto, por ejemplo, está basado en el impacto de un meteorito que habría producido la creación de nuestro satélite natural; por su parte, la amenaza de los ángeles es una referencia a la amenaza de la bomba atómica; y finalmente, los ataques individuales de los ángeles están tomados de la Guerra del Pacífico, vista desde el punto de vista japonés. Muchos nombres de personajes provienen de buques de guerra japoneses de esta época, como el Sōryū, el Akagi y el Katsuragi, aunque escritos con diferentes kajis con la misma pronunciación. Nombres de otros personajes hacen referencia a obras de ficción, como los nombres de dos personajes de la novela Ai to Gensō no Fascism (1987) de Ryū Murakami: Kensuke Aida y Toji Suzuhara. 'Psicoanálisis' thumb|180x180px|rightEvangelion ha sido durante mucho tiempo considerado como una expresión profundamente personal de la lucha interna de Hideaki Anno. Desde su comienzo, Evangelion invoca muchos temas psicológicos, ya sea a través de frases usadas en los episodios, en los títulos de los mismos o en los nombres de la música de fondo, los cuales derivan con frecuencia de Sigmund Freud, y posiblemente con algunas influencias lacanianas en general. Los ejemplos incluyen «''Tánatos», «Oral Stage», «Separation Anxiety» y «''Mother is the first Other»; que es la base para el complejo de Edipo. El paisaje y los edificios de Tokio-3 parecen cargados de importancia psicológica, incluso en el primer episodio. La conexión entre los EVAs y sus pilotos, así como el propósito del Proyecto de Complementación Humana, tienen un gran parecido con las teorías de Freud sobre el conflicto interno y la comunicación interpersonal. Asimismo, el dilema del erizo, un concepto descrito por el filósofo Arthur Schopenhauer y más tarde adoptado por Freud, es el subtítulo del cuarto episodio y es mencionado por la Dra. Akagi para describir la relación de Shinji Ikari y Misato Katsuragi. Más tarde en el mismo episodio, Misato acepta la partida de Shinji como lo mejor para él, dado que su cercanía sólo les conlleva dolor. Más allá de la psicología de Freud, en la serie también pueden verse algunos elementos basados en la terapia Gestalt. Esta teoría se le hace referencia directamente en episodio 15, cuando se mencionan los conceptos de la homeostasis y transistasis. Además, el episodio 19 lleva el subtitulo de "introyección", un término Gestalt de un mecanismo en el cerebro humano diseñado para procesar experiencias. Muchos de los personajes tienen profundos traumas psicológicos en relación con sus padres. La introversión y ansiedad social de Shinji derivan de la muerte de su madre en una edad temprana y del abandono por parte de su padre. Asuka fue blanco de la locura de su madre, y ella misma descubrió su cadáver ahorcado; su dura e intimidante personalidad es una forma de distraerse a sí misma de su dolor, y ha hecho que pilotar la Unidad-02 sea su única fuente de orgullo y satisfacción. El padre de Misato la descuidó cuando era niña; después de que muriese en el Segundo Impacto, ella dejó de hablar durante dos años. En el episodio 15 Misato afirma que Ryoji Kaji la atrae en parte porque le recuerda a su padre. Ritsuko Akagi vio a su madre teniendo una aventura con Gendo Ikari, y por ello, después de la muerte de Naoko Akagi, sintió odio y atracción hacia Gendo. Los dos últimos episodios están privados de la alta tecnología y las coloridas imágenes que caracterizaban a los anteriores capítulos de la serie, estos dos últimos capítulos tienen lugar primordialmente en tonos apagados. Una forma de interrogatorio es llevada a cabo por Shinji preguntándose a sí mismo, o se le pide por medio de una voz invisible, preguntas de sondeo psicológico. Las preguntas obtienen respuestas inesperadas, en particular las que tienen que ver con la motivación de Shinji para pilotar el EVA: se siente sin valor y temeroso de otros (especialmente de su padre) si no está pilotando el EVA. Asuka Langley y Rei Ayanami también muestran una profunda introspección y consideración en su psique. Asuka llega a la conclusión de que todo su ser está en pilotar el EVA y que sin ello no tiene identidad personal: «''Soy basura... Nadie necesita un piloto que no puede controlar su propio EVA''». Rei, que en toda la serie muestra una cantidad muy limitada de emociones, revela que posee una inclinación hacia la muerte (pulsión de muerte o Tánatos): «''Soy feliz. Porque quiero morir, quiero volver a la nada''». En el episodio 25 Shinji y Asuka demuestran que sufrieron pasados similares y encontraron diferentes formas de superarlo. Esto se estableció en Shinji cuando afirmó que no tiene vida sin su EVA, pero luego renegó de esa idea en el último episodio. 'Religión' Los temas en Evangelion a menudo son extraídos de símbolos religiosos, como el judaísmo, el cristianismo, el gnosticismo o la cábala. Hideaki Anno ha declarado que, en esta obra de ciencia ficción, uno de los principales objetivos de Gainax era examinar la naturaleza de la filosofía y la religión, para dar así luz a preguntas sobre Dios. El subdirector Kazuya Tsurumaki dijo que originalmente solo se usó la simbología judeo-cristiana con el fin de atraer un público mayor al de sus competidores del género mecha, y que por tanto podría no tener un único significado, estando destinada a ser susceptible a diferentes interpretaciones. Hiroki Sato, jefe del departamento de relaciones públicas de Gainax, hizo declaraciones similares. right|thumb|240px|La cruz cristiana en una explosión. Entre las referencias más claras o conocidas, se encuentra el símbolo de NERV, el cual contiene la mitad de una hoja de higuera. Ésta hoja es la que se atribuye a Adán y Eva, que usaban para tapar órganos sexuales. Los superordenadores MAGI se llaman Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar, nombres dados tradicionalmente a los sabios de oriente que visitaron a Jesús en Belén, es decir, los tres Reyes Magos. También, cada vez que se derrota a uno de los ángeles, se produce una gran explosión en forma de cruz, representando el símbolo del cristianismo. Otro ejemplo de estas referencias es que los conocimientos de la organización SEELE se basan en los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto. También se usan elementos de la cábala, como el Sefirot y el Árbol de la Vida. Los Ángeles son una referencia a los ángeles del Antiguo Testamento, basados ampliamente en la angelología; el número de ángeles mostrados, 18, es un número espiritualmente importante en el judaísmo, ya que se asocia con la palabra hebrea חי (Chai), que significa "vida". La Lanza de Longinus es una reminiscencia a la Lanza Sagrada, con la que Longinus atravesó el costado de Jesús en la cruz; sin embargo, la lanza tiene también otros significados, siendo los de la lanza usada por los dioses sintoístas Izanagi e Izanami para crear el mundo. Según Patrick Drazen, los personajes Shinji, Asuka y Rei pueden ser vistos como la encarnación de los dioses Susanoo, Uzume y Amaterasu: Shinji, al igual que Susanoo, no es aceptado por su entorno; Asuka es como Uzume, orgullosa y fiera; mientras que Rei, como Amaterasu, vuelve a "nacer". Un simbolismo similar podría aplicarse en la mitología hebrea, con los personajes Adán, Lilith y Eva: Shinji, como Adán, es un personaje central; Asuka es rebelde e independiente, como Lilith; y Rei, al igual que Eva, es más sumisa y en cierto modo artificial. En la serie existe una compañía fantasma llamada Instituto Marduk, que hace referencia al dios homónimo principal de la religión babilónica; la empresa tiene 108 sucursales, el mismo número de pecados del budismo. Por otra parte, la forma de los EVA recuerda a los onis de la mitología japonesa, así como en sus atributos. En el episodio 9, Asuka describe la puerta corrediza entre ella y Shinji como "el muro de Jericó", que en el Libro de Josué fue un muro impenetrable que fue derribado por los ejércitos de Israel al sonar las trompetas de Yavé. 'Proyecto de Complementación Humana' El Proyecto de Complementación Humana es una muestra de una fuerte influencia de la novela Childhood's End de Arthur C. Clarke, una influencia que Anno ha reconocido. Las similitudes entre las obras, tales como los temas a escala mundial y el descenso de la natalidad después del Segundo Impacto, fueron extraídos de esta novela. Legado 'Anime' thumb|180x180px Desde el período de 1984 hasta la creación de Evangelion, los animes más aclamados tenían un estilo, en cierto modo, alejado de lo habitual en este medio. Por ejemplo, el trabajo de Hayao Miyazaki en Tonari no Totoro (1988) y otros trabajos fueron las obras clave, mientras que Akira (1988) estuvo basada en el estilo de los cómics estadounidenses. A todo ello, el director Mamoru Oshii dijo que, en las palabras de Hiroki Azuma, «nadie quería ver más de lo mismo». Evangelion, sin embargo, muestra la reversión de esta tendencia. Así como Evangelion fue influida por otros trabajos, este se ha convertido en un elemento básico en la ficción japonesa. La naturaleza de la serie marcó un hito por el sentido psicológico y sofisticado, que fue recogido por otros animes, como Shōjo Kakumei Utena (1997) que, al igual que Evangelion, se enfoca en un mundo cambiado que podría sobrevenir. Neon Genesis Evangelion también cambió radicalmente el estilo de los clásicos robots gigantes mecha del género japonés homónimo. Anteriormente, como en Mazinger Z (1972), Kotetsu Jeeg (1975-1976), Mobile Suit Gundam (1979-1980) y otras series de los años 1970 y 1980, los robots eran presentados como trajes mecánicos "pesados". Evangelion introdujo sus veloces y elegantes EVAs como humanoides orgánicos gigantes, haciendo un notable contraste con los diseños de mechas del pasado. De hecho, el estilo establecido y creado por Evangelion se ha vuelto más común desde su lanzamiento, aunque series como Yūsha-Ō GaoGaiGar (1997-1998)siguen con el antiguo estilo. RahXephon (2003), con sus diseños inspirados en los mechas de los años 70, fue comparado con Evangelion por muchos encuestados de habla inglesa. Evangelion es generalmente considerada como una parte vital del género de ciencia-ficción, por su lucha psicológica y simbolismo metafísico. 'Cultura popular' Neon Genesis Evangelion ha sido frecuentemente parodiado y explícitamente referenciado en varios otros animes, videojuegos y series de la cultura popular. Por ejemplo, en el anime Keroro Gunsō (2004-2011) se hacen incontables parodias a Evangelion, ya que su autor, Mine Yoshizaki, fue el creador de las figuras conmemorativas del décimo aniversario de Gainax, Angel Chromosome XX. Especialmente en la web, numerosos webcomics, tales como Punks and Nerds, ofrecen tributos a Evangelion. thumb|155x155px|Nirvash de Eureka Seven. Además, surgieron otras series que comenzaron a utilizar elementos estéticos y argumentales similares. Algunos ejemplos notables son RahXephon (2003) y Eureka Seven (2005-2006). En ésta última, el mecha principal llamado Nirvash Type Zero es muy similar estéticamente al Evangelion Unidad 01. Además de poseer cuerpo delgado, los rasgos de su cara se asemejan mucho al estilo de diseño del Evangelion Unidad 01. Incluso lleva el característico cuerno en el centro de su frente. También Anno bromeó acerca de su trabajo, pues en la banda sonora de Evangelion fue incluido un audio drama llamado «''After of the End''», donde los personajes y productores se reúnen y hablan, rompiendo alegre y despreocupadamente la cuarta pared, acerca de producir otro capítulo. Evangelion también ha sido mencionado en multimedias de Estados Unidos. En la película One Hour Photo (2002), protagonizada por Robin Williams, el personaje de Dylan Smith dice a su padre que le compre la figura de acción del Evangelion Unidad 04, y el personaje de Williams se la da gratis más tarde. Aquel juguete forma parte de la colección personal de Williams, que declaró ser fan de la serie. Además, en uno de los boletines de Gwyneth Paltrow en la página web del The Huffington Post, el director Wes Anderson situó a Neon Genesis Evangelion en un top 5 de sus programas favoritos, mientras que IGN lo situó en el décimo puesto de la lista «''Top 100 Animated Series''» de enero de 2009, siendo el anime más alto de la lista. En la película The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) puede verse una figura de acción del Evangelion Unidad 01 en la habitación de Jacob. También pueden verse varias figuras de acción de Evangelion en la habitación del hijo de Michael en la película Michael Clayton (2007). Las creaciones de los fans de Evangelion han ido desde reinterpretaciones de alguna escena hasta ampliaciones argumentales por medio de fanfictions, como Evangelion: Redeath o Reprise of Evangelion; guiones; y dōjinshis, como Re-take y Re-take After. La película Pacific Rim (2013), dirigida por Guillermo del Toro y definida como un homenaje al género mecha, presenta fuertes influencias de Evangelion. Entre ellas se encuentran el enfrentamiento entre humanos y monstruos alienígenas, los mechas controlados por conexiones neurales, el uso de un líquido similar al LCL para estimular esta conexión, la lucha interior de los personajes, las relaciones entre algunos de ellos, y numerosas escenas y motivos concretos. A pesar de ello, tanto Del Toro como el guionista Travis Beacham negaron haber visto Evangelion antes de concebir la película, y afirmaron que Pacific Rim no estaba basada en un solo anime, sino en varios dentro de ese género. Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, diseñador de personajes de Evangelion, alabó los efectos visuales de la película y la elección de sus homenajes, pero no hizo comentarios sobre los parecidos. Galería NGE Groundwork-0.jpg NGE Groundwork-1.jpg NGE Groundwork-2.jpg Groundwork of Evangelion Vol 2 Ima 01.png Groundwork of Evangelion Vol 2 Ima 02.png Groundwork of Evangelion Vol 2 Ima 03.png Groundwork of Evangelion Vol 2 Ima 04.png Groundwork of Evangelion Vol 2 Ima 05.png Groundwork of Evangelion Vol 2 Ima 06.png Groundwork of Evangelion Vol 2 Ima 07.png Groundwork of Evangelion Vol 2 Ima 08.png Groundwork of Evangelion Vol 2 Ima 09.png Shinji y Rei en el opening.jpg Ciudad de Tokio 3.jpg Evangelion Unidad 01 NGE.jpg Centro de Mando Dogma Central.png Misato cubre su cicatriz.png Pirámide de Nerv.jpg Asuka en el opening.jpg Esbozo de Misato Kaji y Ritsuko.png EvangelionRenewal1.jpg Rei Ayanami en el opening.jpg Mapa del territorio en Evangelion.png Kaworu Nagisa en el opening.png Evangelion unidad1test2.jpg Esbozo de Yui Ikari.png Evangelion Unidad 00 NGE.jpg Vídeos Neon Genesis Evangelion Opening Extendido Navegación Categoría:Anime